fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alteration Magic
Enchantment}} Alteration Magic (変更魔法, Henkō Mahō) is a Caster Magic art involving the ability of altering, to the user's liking, a target's physical and magical properties. This Magic allows them to change a target's properties and appearance, or even create various items or materials for their personal use. They can also change to their liking the properties and function of their own magic and that of any other types of magic powers near them. Additionally, the user is able to convert this Magic to create whatever they wants from it, altering the way it takes form and shapes itself when cast in the form of a spell. As an additional advantage, Alteration Magic enables the user to alter others' clothes, allowing the caster to restore objects back to their original state, be it how it was originally intended to be or simply repairing it. Description Considered a rather basic style of magic that carries it's roots to most of the other advanced styles of manipulative magic, Alteration Magic separates itself from it most other magic arts purely due to the fact that it can interact with the caster's own magic and the way it can take form when interacting with it. This is typically achieved by changing the very nature of magic residing in certain spells or objects with said magic, including the caster themselves, giving them the ability to either enhance or weaken their magic when using it in a particular form, thus effectively changing the properties that a magic art has by altering the classification and method that ethernano is used to cast these spells. As a result, when a wizard is about to cast a spell, they are required to use their ethernano in order to construct their spell's body and shape, breathing life into their creations; regardless of the type of magic that is used, all magic arts follow this process. When alteration Magic is added to the mix, it completely reshapes it into another thing entirely, doing so by expelling their ethernano from their body while at the same time molding it and reshaping it's body so as to travel through space in the form of an attack originating from their wizard's body. When taken a step further, Alteration Magic can shift the caster's magic energy in order to imitate the distinct characteristics and abilities in which a spell or magic attack earns their trade mark categorization, ranging between Caster Magic and Holder Magic, or in rare times, Lost Magic. An example of this can be found in the way one can fire their magic outward—when adopting the nature of Caster Magic, their attacks or other magical arts that their disposal enables them focus on mid to long-range combat with the purpose of controlling the gap of distance between the caster and the target via distance-based spells and attacks used to keep an enemy away. By exerting his ethernano outward and expelling it in the same way that wizards do so to form spells, the user can devise and create their own form of caster spells and attacks that focus on them targeting enemies from a distance by unleashing spells expunged from their own body. When taking into consideration how they can change the way their own magic can function, these very changes can be used to effect the very materials or objects near them. The most common advantage the caster gains by mastering Alteration Magic is the unique interaction one can have with all manner of objects, be it natural or magical—by targeting tools or weapons, the caster can change the shape or form it has into something another thing, such as transforming it into a different weapon or simply breaking it apart piece-by-piece. The very same process of deconstructing and reconstruction given to them entitles them to some rather significant influence when interacting with their targets. An example of this is when the caster uses this magic to influence a broken sword—with a simple spell, they can simply repair and restore it to prime condition, or, in skilled hands, can reconstruct it altogether into a more formidable tool. Magic spells that make use of physical objects, commonly found with the use of Holder Magic arts such as Requip are the most susceptible to the effects that this magic has, causing tremendous damage by transforming into something less useful or simply dissembling it into dozens of lesser parts, rendering the opposing opponent's equipment useless. However, when used alongside the caster's own weapons or personal gear, the opposite holds true; when combined with the their own magic, they can strengthen or quickly alter the shape or form their weapon has in order to switch their fighting style based around their current situation, transforming a regular enchanted sword into a spear without so much as removing its abilities during the transition of forms. As a rather obvious contrast to most forms of Caster Magic, Alteration Magic does not possesses a very high degree of offensive or destructive power for large-scale attacks. On the other hand, its greatest strength is found in the simple fact that it more well-rounded for support and manipulation, focusing on turning the flow of battle to the caster by changing specific aspects in their favor. This is most commonly accomplished by switching or outright replacing the traits of the terrain around them, altering the battle conditions of spells, or modify the function of specific spells they can use, widening the range in which their weapons can attack or defend (blade lengthening, increased durability, material change, etc.). Spells * Change (変化する, Henka Suru): * Disassembly (分解, Bunkai): * Alteration (変更, Henkō): * Reconstruction (再建, Saiken): * Duplication (駄作, Dasaku): * Replication (複製, Fukusei): Trivia * Everything on the page is free for use.